Home
by snowrabbit2012
Summary: Sasuke has questions and taking the journey around the world was his way to find his answers. But...no matter where he is, there's only one home. Event timeline In between the chapters 699 and 700. A special one-shot for Sakura's Birthday (3/28)


This was supposed to be posted next week, but since I love people in wattpad, there you have it. Created this to celebrate the Queen of Fist's birthday, Sakura! The events happening here is from Sasuke's point of view, hinting on between chapter 699 and 700.

Didn't run a check on this one, will find errors every now and then.

Enjoy!

* * *

(Life in Pink)

_"I respect you," he murmured. "I think of you as an equal. I respect your brains, and all those big words you like to use. But I also want to rip your clothes off and have sex with you until you scream and cry and see God." - Sasuke_

* * *

The world had attained peace but he still didn't get the answers he needed. Though yes, he travel the continent, he found some answers in few places, some he understood by meeting few people, but still it's not enough. Something is always missing. Something he needs to grasp on. He had reached many places, found a few things, learn the path of life but, the conclusion will always lead him back to where he truly belongs...

...back in Konoha.

He counted, it had been two years since the last time he left Konoha again for his aimless journey to seek answers. This would be his second coming home but every step he made as he entered those huge gate, the feeling of something dragging him around for so long will suddenly vanish and he would feel like his feet were stepping on soft grounds. The feeling is always so light and warm.

Clad on his cloak, he walked slowly on the busy streets, clutching the string of his satchel, eyeing the scene before him, making his way towards the red Hokage Tower. Children are running here and there, people chatting and laughing...everything looked calm and normal, nothing out of the ordinary except those curious gazes from people who had eventually noticed and recognized the elusive relic of Uchiha clan. As always, there was something about him that caught the eyes of people. He disregarded those stares, ignoring the bubbling annoyance stirring up inside him. Instead, he looked up in the sky.

Blue sky. Transparent peace. Blue shinobi. Red Konoha. Colorful laughters of children.

Life is missing something. _Pink._

He sighs. On his perspective, nothing changed.

He still wants to know the answers. _What is a village? What is a shinobi?_

It may take him forever to find it and understand it...or he wouldn't find anything at all.

* * *

_Nothing ever changes..._

_until..._

In his two years of absence, he found out that the people he knew hadn't change at all except the way how life passes them by. Naruto and Hinata are married, but Naruto is still the Naruto he knew, loud and obnoxious dead last (for him) and Hinata is still the shy and meek girl he knew. Lee and Guy still shouting the spring of youth, InoShikaChou is still the trio he knew, Kiba is still the canine boy (man), Shino still talks to his bugs, Tenten still polished her weapons everyday and Kakashi still reads the Icha Icha Paradise. They're still the same despite the physical changes he noticed on them.

So it actually surprised him to see _her_ on that fine afternoon in the hospital...

..._Sakura._

He was having his routine check-up before a mission. He had decided then to stay a bit in Konoha and plan his next journey, so while staying, Kakashi had him assigned to an A-Rank solo mission. As a protocol, he was required to go through a routine full body check-up.

When he returned, she didn't show up as what he had anticipated. No Sakura waiting for him at the gates of Konoha despite the advance notice he had sent to Kakashi. He thought she was not around and was probably on a mission, as he first assumed, but once he and Naruto had sparred later that day, he simply asked where she was and Naruto said, she was making home services around Konoha. That actually quirked an eyebrow from him since it was definitely odd in some way or the other for her not to be there to greet him on his return. He expected a lot of things. Though not official, he assumed they had a silent agreement of some sort about the kind of relationship they had. Weeks had passed, he didn't dwell on it and now he's staying in Konoha for more than three months, and this is the first time he sees her...

_two years, two months, fifteen days, ten hours, twenty minutes..._

When she enters that room, he noticed she actually pauses at the door, her shoulder stiffened upon seeing him and that obvious surprise on her eyes. He knew he still wears that stoic face but he followed her every move and expression and she seemed a bit tense. A second passed, probably regaining from her surprise, she closed the door and the moment she turned towards him, she's wearing that warm eerie smile.

It made him frown a bit. _Something is always wrong with that smile._

"How are you Sasuke-kun?" she chirped, still that warm smile on her mouth. That smile feels a bit off for him. The fact that he's expecting an intense excitement from her to see him didn't come. _The hell?_ He didn't answer but just looked at her. She refused to look at him. What is she thinking?

He was sitting on the stool while she went to her desk and grabbed a clipboard.

"Hmm, A-Rank mission eh? Ishi?" she asked.

"Aa,"

Standing beside her desk, turning her right side towards him, she was still busy reading the records, flipping pages on the clipboard while biting her lower lip. Sasuke had a good way of noticing it. Did she always do that? Is that one of her habits he had missed after all of those years? Realization hit him.

He didn't know Sakura.

No, he didn't actually know her. The thought made his brows knit together. He looked at her mouth again. They looked soft and supple, and wet, and now redder from her biting.

He had suddenly this urge to bite those lips himself and taste them.

He growled inwardly, still that stoic facade on his face. He clinched his jaw instead and focuses his eyes away from her mouth. What the hell was he thinking?

Still he continued to look at her. Her hair, still that ridiculous shade of pink, hangs softly on her back. It's a bit longer now, reaching below her shoulders. Her chest fills up in the right size. She is still wearing her scrub so with no choice, his eyes run down to her legs. They looked long and lean.

But she's so small and looks frail but looks can be deceiving. He knows what she can do and it made him smirk a bit.

When she moves, his eyes immediately darted back to her face even before she turns and would notice he was curiously observing her. Finally, beautiful orbs of the colors jade looked at him, those same eyes that always haunted him on his sleep during his journeys. Her gazes told him many things; longing, anxiety, nervous, and love. But...there is always that sadness beneath them.

And that warm smile on her red beautiful mouth.

It feels suffocating for him...because his heart was suddenly beating like mad on his chest. He doesn't understand this at all, so it's annoying. Good thing Sakura turned around after giving him that 'weird' warm smile to grab a stool. He sighed and regulated his heartbeat while his eyes following her every move.

She placed the stool in front of himand they are now sitting face to face. He had a nice look on her.

He always thought that she's way too ordinary, everything about her is except that color of her hair, which he now found unique. But looking deep, she was special in so many ways.

He found out that Sakura is different from that of his perspective, after all these years. The Byakugou, that diamond symbol on her forehead, is one testament of how far she has been in the Shinobi world. Her eyes, as vibrant as the sea in the mid-day sun, that tells a lot of her emotions, her small nose and those puffy red mouth that he so wanted to taste. She was smiling again as she tilts her head a little.

He pauses. _What the hell was he doing thinking all these things?_

"So, how was your journey?" she asked as she looks at him, anticipation shining on her eyes. He scowled. What's with her? He was back in Konoha over two months ago and she's asking him now how was his journeys? So instead of answering the mednin, his brows knitted together. The girl giggles a bit upon looking at him.

"You hadn't changed a bit Sasuke-kun," she said. That made him glare at her, but instead of being intimidated, she smiled again and put the clipboard on her side, "I'll do the check-up now. Is there something bothering you right now?"

_Yeah, you._

He didn't answer, he just looked at her. She waited, still that anticipation on her eyes. When he didn't answer, she grabbed the clipboard again and writes something on it.

"Are your eyes hurting?" she asked again.

"No,"

She looked up at him when she heard him answered. That actually made her smile more.

"Last time on medication?"

"None,"

"May I see your hand?"

Sasuke hesitated a bit and looked at his artificial hand made of cells identical to what White Zetsus made of...with the Hashirama cells. Though it functions the same as his normal hand, it still retains the white color making it stand-out and odd to see. So, he decided to wrap it up with cloths, just like what Naruto always did.

He raises his left hand towards her and she takes a look at it. She inspects it back and front, his wrist and pinches his fingers. He felt a tingling sensation.

"Does this bother you or anything of sort since then?" she asked.

"No,"

"Did it ever occur that it stops functioning, you know, feeling numb or that one of your fingers doesn't move?

"No,"

"Okay, when you feel something, even the slightest thing, please tell me so we could take a look. Yours and Naruto's hand are still on the experimentation analysis on the benefits of the Hashirama cells,"

"..."

"Okay, I guess everything else is fine," she said as she let go of his hand. He suddenly wished she would keep on holding it though. The warm and tingling sensation was addictive, "I know the answers on most of the questions here," she said again, pertaining to the sheet on the clipboard. Of course. She knows him inside-out, his likes, his dislikes, maybe even the things that make him allergic, "All I need to do is the physical check-up. The usual," she shrugged, "checking blood and chakra-flow and etcetera. So, off with the shirt please,"

He slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the pink haired mednin, trying to find any slip-up on this little façade she's doing. He was trying to find any clues about the real feelings behind those smiles, her thoughts and emotions. But she's good. Why did it take for her a long time to see him? Where was the excitement? Did she want to see him at all? Was she avoiding him? Was she angry on something? He needs to find out. He needs to know what is going on.

He slowly unbuttons his Konoha flak jacket and slides them off his shoulders. Next, he slowly pulled the hem of his black sleeveless shirt, knowing the girl below him is looking his every move.

It was like he was stripping for her. He was now naked from waist up, leaving his lose black pants on.

She was not bothered, based on her smiling and normal expression. She is wearing that 'doctor face'. But his sharp eyes didn't escape when she tried to conceal that movement on her throat. He saw her swallowed.

She was bothered all right.

He smirked.

Sakura moved up and looked him in the eye, this time he saw the tense smile on her mouth.

"I'm going to check on you now," she said before her hands glow in green. Her hands landed on his chest first then it slowly, slowly brushing on his chest. He didn't move but he was eyeing the girl below him. He knew he was affecting her and that elated his dying ego. When her hands reached around his abdomen, he saw the soft gasp on her mouth, it forms a sweet 'o' when her hands touched the ripples on his abs. Her eyes are focusing on it, her expression showing admiration and awe. He felt proud...and hot.

"Why didn't you see me?" he said, making the pink haired mednin jumped a bit. He saw her eyes refocused and she inhaled sharply. Feeling caught, she stopped the flow of her chakra and tucked her hair, probably as a habit when she's nervous. She was looking everywhere and refused to look him in the eye again. She sat down on the stool and grabbed the clipboard.

"I was...busy," she said as she started flipping the sheets again then writes something. "You look fine. Four soldier pills should be enough for you,"

There was a long pause. He just stood there looking at her while she was writing something. _There really is something wrong. _

Probably thirty seconds passed, she was just reading and writing and biting that lip. Sasuke clinched his jaw.

"You changed,"

Sakura stopped writing, paused then slowly, she exhaled. She smiled then finally looked at him, with that flickering on her eyes, "I guess we all do," she murmurs. The tangy tone on her voice didn't escape him.

"I told you I'll come back,"

She exhaled, "I know. You're here-"

"You're avoiding me,"

"-I'm..." she paused upon realizing he was seriously making this conversation, "I'm not Sasuke-kun. If I am, I won't be here doing your routine check-up,"

He saw the light blush on her cheeks and he realized he like her this way. True, it may just be him thinking things and making a big issue out of it, she may just be busy because of the nature of her work. Still, he's not satisfied with it. He glared at her but he knew he won't get answers even if he forced her to tell him what is going on.

"Tch," he said, grabbing his shirt, "You're annoying," he said as he put it on.

She chuckled, "Well I guess some things didn't change in me at all, isn't it?" she said then hand him his flak jacket giving him that warm loving smile.

This time, it is a genuine smile.

* * *

_Her gentleness...despite possessing monster strength..._

Indeed he didn't expect he would be interested on these changes surrounding her, but his awareness on her grows stronger.

It was one of those days when he and Naruto just finished sparring and was on their way to the hospital to let medics check the damage they took from each other when he saw her on one of the rooms.

She was cradling a baby on her arms and seeing her on that moment brings that clenched warm feeling on his chest. He took time to observe and stay at the door, looking at her. She didn't notice him since she was facing the other way, but he masked his chakra anyway. He looked at her. It was a mixture of longing and anxiety for him to see her gently dancing and humming the baby on her arms. There was that gentleness and warm on her that he can't resist. On that moment, she looks so perfect, a woman...and that vision of her of being a mother to _their_ children came up to his mind.

Realizing, he blinked, his heart beats fast and his ears red. What the hell was he thinking? Where that train of thought came from? Out of habit, even if nobody saw him, he put the back of his hands towards his mouth.

"Hey Teme, what are you lo-" came Naruto who abruptly stops when he saw Sakura in the room. Sasuke was facing his back on him so he didn't see that blush that crept up his face, "Oh...it's Sakura chan,"

Sakura finally saw the two of them and she gave them a smile, then put a finger to her mouth, signaling them to hush. Naruto waved at her while he was making his best to look normal...scowling. The mednin approached them still carrying the baby. He looked away.

Seeing her with a baby on her arms makes him imagine silly and stupid things...

...it made him imagine how she would look if she gave birth to _their_ children. _Stupid thought._

"Hi!" she said softly to them, "done with sparring?"

"Yeah," Naruto whispered back, looking at the baby on her arms, "who's the baby?"

"He's Sora-chan," she smiled and positioned the baby to show them, he's sleeping, "he's having a cold and fever, which is normal to babies. He's okay now, I just check up with him, but babies have strong immune system and still developing so, I really want to kill the virus that causes it, but you know, I'll let his body fight it naturally. His mother just went down to the pharmacy so I take care of him for a while. Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"Yeah," Naruto said, smiling and poking the three month old baby's soft cheeks, Sora stirred a bit then burrow his face to Sakura's breast which made her giggle a bit, "he's adorable. And looking at you awhile ago, you look pretty awesome, holding a baby, Sakura-chan. I bet you look good being a mother," Naruto said.

He saw a blush on her face as she smiled prettily. Then she looked at him then back to Naruto who was busy looking at the baby.

"That's a long shot Naruto," she murmurs. "But...,"

He couldn't take it anymore so he walked away, clinching his teeth. He doesn't want to hear what she has to say.

"...but, I'll be the happiest woman if I'll become a mother," he heard.

He smiled.

She will definitely become the best mother in the world.

* * *

_The gracefulness of a woman, in the harsh world of Shinobi..._

He had seen her fight back in the 4th Nin War. She was at par with them in a three-way deadlock, and he respected her more.

Seeing her maneuvers herself against thirty or more Nukenins who had ambushed them that day elated his admiration to the small pink-haired mednin.

He was totally dumbstruck on her strength and the way she handles herself against many enemies.

It was an S-Class mission. Both of them were sent to retrieve one of the missing scrolls, a Forbidden one, which went missing after the chaos of the 4th Nin War. It seems a group of strong nukenins took advantage of the war and scavenge themselves of what they could get during the confusion. He was assigned as a captain, Sakura as the mednin, and two others, Ken and Senjie who are ANBU members.

They had retrieved the forbidden scroll and they thought it was a walk in the park, which didn't sit well with him. Their hunch was right when about a mile away from where they had left, they were ambushed with at least fifty of them, all armed nukenins.

He told them to stop and assess the situation. Surely, four against fifty was at their odds but Sakura won't wait for a chance. She led the first strike which brought the dark-haired Uchiha to a boiling point.

And it was amazing how she moves and made her way through them. It was graceful, like she was dancing, he was left to stare in awe for a few seconds. With one punch on the ground with her small fist, she sent around thirty of them in the air. It was a magnificent sight.

At the end, they apprehended the rest of the nukenins. But not without reprimanding the fierce kunoichi.

"I told you to stop!" Sasuke gritted his teeth grabbing her arm when she was still punching the unconscious nukenin. She was in so much fury.

"What's your problem?" She flinched, shoving him. "We finished the job-"

"The problem is, you didn't follow your orders, _Haruno_," Sasuke hissed, controlling his rage.

She stared at him, her eyes shows she's ready to fight back, full of fire, her lips formed a thin line. But he won't have it either, he glared at her, his jaw clinched and unclenched. He was so angry, he too was on fire.

He pressed towards her more, his glare didn't lessen. He towered her, to intimidate and to make his point, "_I am_ the _Captain _of this team, and what I say goes. Do you understand?" he said emphasizing the word, his fury didn't dissipate a bit. The two ANBU just eyed them, unable to get in-between the two strongest shinobi of Konoha.

Sakura glared at him more, the fierceness and fire on her jade eyes still on them, then after a few moment, she pressed herself towards him. "Yes, _captain_," she hissed. Then she turned around, retrieving her kunai and the chakra-enhanced sword.

They had decided it would be better to stop in an inn along the way in the midst of the mountain they trail to cool off their heads. It was a cold night and patches of snow still linger around but the good thing is the inn has an onsen (hot springs). Sasuke finds himself staring in the clear sky as he submerged his body on the warm water. The event was still on his mind though he was not that angry anymore, his mind won't leave thinking about Sakura. The way she was seething, her eyes glinting with flames that he had seen during the battle with Kaguya, and her fierceness.

She was strong, no questions about it.

And definitely she had changed.

He was on that thought when the door to the onsen opened and came in was Sakura. His eyes rounded a bit in surprised and they stared at each other, both have blank expression on their faces. Sakura was the one who cut the staring contest and decided to close the door and silently walked towards a rock and placed her towels.

"Ken and Senjie went to scout the area," she said with a monotone without looking at him. He didn't answer and just look at her as she started to unbutton her shirt one by one. Next off her shirt, her belt, her short and she was left with her bindings and panty.

Now his sense of panic heightened to an incredible rate, but as good as he is, he didn't show it, "What are you doing?" he asked, deadpanned.

The mednin paused from unclasping her bindings on her back then turned her head towards him as if he had just asked a stupid question to an obvious answer, "Stripping?"

Now, he's really in panic. Does she know what the hell she's doing? "Why?"

Sakura, trying not to roll her eyes, gesture to look around in an obvious manner, "Because this is an onsen, an _open_ onsen, and I wanna take a dip, so what's the problem?" she said, finally liberating her chest from the confinements of the bindings. She smirked as she get rid of her last clothing and stood proudly in front of the Uchiha.

Eyes wide, the blood went up his face, but thankfully it was hidden due to the steam around the area and the heat of the onsen.

Sasuke was controlling himself, he was, really, and this was the hardest thing he ever did in his life. Controlling his emotion and making the same stoic face to show that he was not affected.

But he was _affected_, his heart won't stop beating madly, and that certain appendage of his below was getting harder and twitching. Good thing his chest and below was under water.

He runs his eyes on her body. Skin as white as porcelain, her breast are small, just the right size, pink nipples, small waist, child-bearing hips, and that heaven between her legs, she's as smooth as a baby. His throat went dry and he knew he has trouble breathing. He was hard and the heat of the water is not helping him. His jaw clenched upon realizing how easily she can stripped-off in front of a guy. Giving her a glare and out of respect, he immediately turned his eyes to his side as she made her way to the water.

"Never seen a naked woman before Sasuke?" she said, that playful tune on her voice. He gritted his teeth but didn't answer. Oh yes, he had seen naked woman before, _a lot_, but he haven't seen _her_ naked before! Luckily, she went to the other side where a rock had divided the waters, "don't be stiff, no one's coming, and before you start thinking on anything stupid, no, I did not just show my birthday suit to anyone else yet, so be thankful you're the first." she purred as she settled herself and lay her head on one of the rocks, "Kami this is good," she sighed. "Besides, I am a _shinobi_," she added, emphasizing the heaviness of that word.

He gritted his teeth. Silence lingers between them, the only sound coming was from the pouring water to fill the onsen.

"I won't apologize," he finally said.

"I didn't expect you to,"

Before she knew it he was in front of her, "I am _angry_," he said, grabbing her shoulders, his teeth gritting. She gasped and opened her eyes in surprised, "Anything could happen back there Sakura, you know it!"

"And you know I can take care of myself!"

"That's not the point-"

"What then? That you're still seeing me as that weak girl before? That little Sakura who could do nothing but stay and wait for her comrades to complete the task? That weak and useless member of Team 7? That girl is gone Sasuke!" she said as she pushed him away from her, "If you want a sanction for my behavior then do it," She immediately stood up and went towards where she had laid her towel and grabbed her things. She wrapped herself with her towel and walked. She stopped, "I am not that weak anymore," she murmured then she ran towards the door and slammed it shut.

Frustrated, he runs his hands to his hair and exhaled sharply.

The journey back home was a silent event for all of them. Not a single word came from the mednin even until they pass the gates of Konoha. She just went ahead heading towards the direction of the tower. He too didn't initiate a talk with her. His irritation was still there which was considerably noticed by the current Hokage, Kakashi. He didn't mention it but on his eyes, there was that question.

"It was nothing," Sasuke said when he presented the initial report and the retrieved forbidden scroll.

"Well, whatever it is, fix it as soon as possible," Kakashi said, as he signed the report, "I may not be there but you're probably being an asshole again,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

When he went home, he was still irritated. What if something went wrong that time? What if she made a tiny mistake that could make it go wrong all the way? He's still the captain and she ignores a direct order! He didn't question her ability, he knows her skills, or that she couldn't fight those many enemies all at once.

He was just...

Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction upon realizing what was happening to him.

...he brushed his face with his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Damn..."

_He was scared..._

...scared that something might happen to her! Scared that she could have died that time!

And for the first time, he realized...

..he _cared_ about her.

And what's scaring him, was losing her!

* * *

_Essence of being a woman..._

The silent war between them continued and it seemed not one had any plans to back down and raised the white flag. Days come and go, the people around them will think everything was normal when they see the two of them on normal occasions. They rarely seen them talked to each other anyway so what's the difference if the two of them were not talking whenever they see each other or that they had crossed each other's path on a common ground?

But someone has to give up sooner or later.

And Sasuke realized he cannot go on like this...Sakura ignoring him like he was just air.

It was one stormy night when he found himself knocking on her door and a staring Sakura in front of him. No words were spoken, it just happened. They kissed, hungrily...with all the passion and longing they felt for each other.

They find themselves tangled in her bed, kissing, touching and feeling each other. There was haste on every move and fire on every touch that leave them wanting each other more. How they had managed to liberate themselves from their clothing was far from their minds and any hesitation was thrown out of the window.

They touch, they explore...they felt each other. Each burning desire leaving trails in the awakening of each sensation pooling into a white hot lava of need. He made his homage and she cried in victory. When the pain subsided, both of them dance in the rhythm man has known since old time and reached the bliss at the same time. When both landed from their heights, they snuggled each other's warmth.

Both of them are still awake, savoring the bliss of the aftermath. It was Sasuke who breaks the silence.

"I'm s-"

"No," she interrupted, "Don't say it,"

"Why?"

"It's so unlike you," she giggled. She earned a glare so she kissed him instead, "Because we both know it's not your fault. It is mine," she said. "So let me say it instead. I am sorry for being arrogant, for not following an order, for being too proud, I-"

"Forgiven,"

"I was planning to see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning, to apologize," she smiled, "but you're a step ahead of me,"

He smirk, "I can't," he sighed..."I just can't go on living like that. It feels like every day, everything feels so wrong and it's so frustrating," he forced her to face him, "Tell me what's happening,"

She knew what he was talking about, so with a sigh, she got up grabbing the sheet up to her chest and leaned on the headboard, "I was just...afraid," she took a small glance at him then smiled bitterly, "You know I love you, more so than the word itself, you know how I feel...but sometime along the way, it came to a breaking point where uncertainty run up to me Sasuke. Don't get me wrong, there's no doubt about my feelings for you. It stayed the same and intensified every single day. I will always love you, now and forever and you know that," she smiled and he listened.

"I waited for you," she said then paused for a while, "That day, when you say for the first time, that you'll see me, you just don't know how happy I am on that moment. It was the first time that you intended those words to me alone. That it was for me, that you'll see me. When you came back, I was happy. So happy that I wanted to see you right away, to talk to you. I have so much to tell you, everything that happened within the years you're away. I also wanted to hear your stories, your journies..."

"But why didn't you?" he asked.

"I...I was contemplating," she softly said. There was a paused but he waited for her to continue. "Hinata has Boruto and Ino has Inojin, Shikamaru has Shikadai. Choji's wife, Karui will be due in a couple of months. I mean...they're settling down and I'm..." she looked at him when she realized she's bubbling, "Sasuke...I'm not saying that I envy them, I'm not saying that I'm complaining what I have right now and what I don't have yet, I'm not saying..." she sighed, "I can wait, you know how patient I am. But I need to know..." she murmured, then look at his obsidian orbs, "what are we? What am I to you?"

He didn't answer and just stared at her. Indeed he cannot find the right words to say to her, but she needs an answer. Sasuke sat up and brushed his normal hand on her cheeks, "What happened between us tonight surely answers everything, right?"

She smiled, but a sad one, "But you will not stay...right?" a tear escaped from her eyes.

Sasuke put down his hands and stared at the white sheets, "There are still things that I need to know and see for myself,"

He didn't hear a reply so he looked at her. She was silently crying and staring at her hands while nodding, "O-okay...okay, I-I understand-" she said as she swings her feet towards the edge of the bed to stand. But he prevented her by grabbing her.

"But I won't leave not until you are officially registered under the Uchiha name,"

She snapped her head towards him, eyes wide, "W-What?"

"Marry me," he smiled.

He knows that it was not the most romantic moment but he can't afford not to tell her what he really feels with her, what he really wants. Finding answers to his so many questions was a long run, but he knew, he had found a certain answer on her. She was the light on his darkness. She was her home. She was her beginning, his hope.

She was her future...

She cried as she kissed him and nodded her 'yes' in between sobs and kisses.

The wedding was held after three months and it was one of the most sensational weddings in Konoha. The last Uchiha finally tied down to his childhood team mate was like a fairy tale come true. It was a traditional wedding held in the spring of that year and was attended by close friends both in local and out of the country.

As a gift, they were given two weeks off for their honeymoon in Waterfall. When they returned, Sasuke only stayed a weeklong more before he decided to leave for another journey once more.

"Take care," she said.

"I'll send you messages every now and then," he said as he hugged her tenderly. They are in the southern gate of Konoha with Naruto and Kakashi to send him off. It was dawn and the sun was barely breaking the horizon.

"Teme, do you really need to go? I mean, you just gotten married and all," Naruto scowled.

"I won't be long," he said then stared at his wife. He kiss her.

_Wife_

Somehow, it feels good and warm for him. He has a wife, Uchiha Sakura. It feels so right and satisfying. There is that excitement within him that somehow, on this journey, someone is waiting for him to come home...for the first time since he lost the whole clan. He has someone waiting for him, eager for his return.

Soon, he was gone on their eyes, but they remain on the gates.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah..."she said while nodding, while she tried to wipe the tears on her eyes, "I can do this. I'll be waiting for him Naruto, even if it takes forever to do it. I will be here for him..."

Naruto put his arm on her shoulder. Kakashi ruffled her hair.

* * *

_Home..._

True to his words, Sasuke returned after ten months of being a drifter. The same year that time, Sakura give him the greatest news.

They're going to be parents.

Sasuke could not contain his happiness upon hearing it. He stayed in Konoha to be with Sakura on her journey to pregnancy. They face it together and learned the basics of being a new parent.

Sasuke stayed in Konoha until their daughter, Sarada, was born.

He could still remember that day, Naruto and him were having sparring sessions on the training ground when Konohamaru came running, almost tripped his way while shouting.

"S-Sasuke nii-chan! Sasuke-niichan!" he shouted.

"Yo Konohamaru-kun, what's up 'ttebayo?" said Naruto.

Konohamaru catch his breath, "S-Sakura-neesan..."

Sasuke's eyes widen upon hearing Sakura's name, so he grabbed Konohamaru, "What happened to her?"

"S-She's..._huff..._she's going to have the baby. Tsunade-sama said to get you!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, the other was pale while the other gave a toothy grin.

"Yosha! 'ttebayo!" Naruto punched the air and then hugged Sasuke quickly, "You are so gonna be a father now Teme! Let's go!"

Sasuke was stunned and he seemed kinda lost if not for Naruto grabbing him. Konohamaru was already running back to the village.

When they entered the hospital and find the maternity ward, Sasuke was surprised to find a _lot of people_ in the hallway. There was Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru...almost all the Konoha nine except Kiba and Shino who were currently on a recon mission.

It was Ino who answered his glaring question.

"We all want to see the _very first Uchiha_, Sasuke," Ino said smiling. "And we want to support Sakura too,"

Astonished, he felt his chest was constricted with so much happiness. Shizune made her way and grab him, "Come this way, we need you inside. Put on these," she said giving him the sanitized scrubs.

"How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine. We just want you there when your daughter is born," Shizune smiled.

When he entered the delivery room with Shizune, he found Sakura lying on a cot. She gave him a warm smile. Amidst sweaty face and labored breathing, she still looks beautiful. Tsunade was putting the surgical gloves ready.

"Hi," Sakura greeted, amidst heavy breathing because of the labor. He immediately went towards her and holds her hands

"How are you," he softly asked, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth then caressed her stomach.

"She'll come out anytime soon," she said, trying to smile, but frowned she felt a contraction. She holds Sasuke's hands tightly.

"Tsunade-sama, I see the head," Shizune said.

"Alright, Sakura. Give one strong push to me, okay?" Tsunade said. She nodded. "Now!"

She pushed.

And he never let go of her hand.

It was an easy delivery to say the least. When he heard the first cry of his newborn daughter, he thought he saw light, a bright warm light. When Tsunade gave them their bundle of joy, and for the very first time held her on his arms, and touched the small hands of his daughter, he knew right away...

...this is what love is.

...and this is his family.

...and this is what happiness means.

He took his journeys every now and then.

But he always comes home.

Back to Konoha...to his wife and daughter.

_Home._

* * *

Fin


End file.
